Vivre et aimer ensemble
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais...Les pilotes sont pas doués en amour! yaoi, POV Wufei, à l'exception du chapitre deux.
1. Chapitre un

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENSEMBLE**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : Gundam Wing

Couples : là est tout le suspense, je ne vais quand même pas vous le dire !

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : POV 5.

Note : fic non anti-réléniste.

* * *

Chapitre un

Voilà, c'est aujourd'hui. Ca fait un an qu'on vit ensemble, tous les cinq. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et moi. Je ne m'entends pas si mal que je pensais avec eux. En fait, je les considère même comme des amis… Mais il y a une chose qui m'énerve : c'est quand Réléna vient nous rendre visite. Depuis que la paix est installée, elle tourne encore plus qu'avant autour de Heero. JE LE SUPPORTE PLUS !!! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Quand la guerre s'est terminée, on s'est retrouvé comme des cons, tous. Alors on a loué un appart, pensant qu'un seul loyer pour cinq serait moins cher que cinq loyers différents, et on a mis nos salaires en communs. Duo est devenu mécanicien, Trowa a repris son emploi de clown, Quatre est en train de monter sa propre affaire (reprendre celle de son père ne lui disait rien ; aujourd'hui son ambition est de la racheter, pour prouver qu'il est bel et bien capable de la diriger), Heero travaille comme informaticien et essaye désespérément de rester dans l'ombre, et moi… Et bien j'ai trouvé un emploi de conseiller matrimonial. Quelle ironie quand on sait quel échec a été mon mariage et que je n'arrive pas à obtenir l'attention de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde !

Enfin bref, on s'est installés ensemble pour plus de commodité, et ça a très bien marché. Ceux d'entre nous qui ont mis le plus de temps à trouver un emploi ont été soutenus par les autres ( après tout on se devait bien ça), et maintenant on est assez riches pour s'acheter une maison où on vivra tous ensemble. On s'interroge juste sur le nombre de chambres nécessaires, car on croit que Lena veut habiter avec nous (sans doute pour être plus proche d'Heero. Ca m'énerve !!!). En plus, Duo est venu m'interroger sur la relation entre Quatre et Trowa, se demandant s'il fallait une ou deux chambres pour eux, Quatre pour Heero et Trowa, Trowa pour Duo et Heero, et Heero pour Duo et Quatre ! Je me demande avec qui chacun d'eux me met…Hmmm … C'est pas bien difficile :Duo me met avec Heero, Quatre avec Duo, Trowa avec Quatre, et Heero avec Trowa. Enfin je pense. Peut-être sont-ils après tout assez perspicaces pour savoir quelle est la personne que j'aime. Après tout la colère qui me prend quand cette personne regarde quelqu'un d'autre est assez éloquente… Oui, je suis jaloux. Jaloux de celui qui vole ses regards ! S'il n'était pas mon ami je le haïrais. Mais il faut bien vivre avec ça, hein…

En tout cas j'ai trouvé la maison idéale : trois chambres à lits doubles séparables… Comme ça on pourra jouer aux couples échangistes… Bien que je soupçonne en fait tout cela d'être très simple : Heero et Duo s'aiment mais sont incapables de se le montrer, idem pour Trowa et Quatre, bien que je les soupçonne d'avoir parfois jouer au docteur pendant la guerre et de s'être séparés depuis, Rél' aime Heero sans espoir et le sait parfaitement et moi…Et bien mon amour est aussi sans espoir que le sien, alors inutile de s'éterniser.

Voilà, un an et deux mois que nous vivons ensemble, dont deux mois avec Lena… Elle n'arrive à rien avec Heero, et pour cause : il sort avec Quatre ( et Duo avec Trowa…). Toutes mes prévisions se sont révélées fausses, comme celles des autres d'ailleurs… Mais ils n'ont pas l'air heureux. A mon avis c'est parce qu'aucun d'eux n'est avec celui qu'il aime. Enfin bon…Ces histoires risquent de nous séparer…Notre première année s'était mieux passée…Sans doute parce que nos soucis d'argent étaient trop pressants pour qu'on pense à autre chose…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre deux

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENSEMBLE**

Disclamer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Série : Gundam Wing

Couples : ça tue le suspense si je vous le dis.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : cette fois j'ai même pas POV 5 pour remplir la case ! Mais ça revient dès le prochain chapitre, promis.

Note : fic non anti-réléniste.

* * *

Chapitre deux

Un jeune homme sort doucement de sa chambre. Il hésite un instant, puis se dirige vers le jardin. Il a besoin de réfléchir, à sa relation avec son camarade de chambre, notamment. Cela fait dix jours qu'ils sont ensembles. Ils ont hésité à l'annoncer aux autres, et puis un soir, ils se sont décidés, en même temps que deux de leurs amis, qui leur annonçaient une nouvelle similaire. Cela aurait été une bonne fin pour un conte de fée, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre des cinq héros d'une guerre épouvantable coulent des jours paisibles en formant des couples heureux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver une fille bien pour le dernier, et ce serait parfait. Oui, sauf que ce soir-là, Trowa et Quatre n'avait pas eu l'air plus réjouis que ça par l'annonce du couple dont ils ne faisaient pas partie. Et qu'il était vraiment dur pour l'orphelin qui se promenait sur la pelouse inondée de rosée d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'un certain métis de sa connaissance avait dit qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Quatre. Mais tout cela n'était presque rien face à la réaction de Réléna. Duo regrettait toutes les occasions où il s'était moqué d'elle. La souffrance que son visage avait montrée alors était épouvantable, et bien qu'il ait ressenti la même, ou peut-être pour cette raison, il ne pouvait que compatir.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir un petit blondinet dont il se sentait un peu jaloux, bien qu'il sache que celui-ci s'intéressait à un français de sa connaissance et qu'il voulait probablement simplement l'oublier en s'attaquant à LA proie du Shinigami. Mais malgré ce sentiment irrationnel, il lui répondit amicalement:

-Hello, Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu sais, c'est encore l'heure de dormir, surtout qu'on est samedi.

-Je voulais te parler.

Quatre était très sérieux. Trop sérieux. Duo comprit ce dont son ami voulait parler mais essaya quand même de plaisanter:

-Ah bon ? De quoi ? Tu hésites entre une chemise blanche et une rose ?

-Duo… Je veux parler d'Heero et de Trowa, et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos amoureux ? La colique ?

-Ce serait drôle Duo si « nos amoureux » étaient bien ceux avec qui nous sortons. Ou si au moins Heero était amoureux de moi et Trowa de toi. Mais à ma connaissance, Tro n'est amoureux de personne et Heero t'aime. Donc il y a problème.

-Bah si Heero t'aime pas, pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?

-pour oublier Trowa, murmura Quatre de manière absolument inaudible.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-…

-Oh et puis zut, j'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Mais si tu penses qu'Heero m'aime, pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à sortir avec un autre, moi ou Wuffy. Tu sais que tous les cinq, on a tellement d'affection les uns pour les autres qu'on accepterait n'importe quoi qui ferait plaisir à l'un de nous, quitte à mentir.

-…Tu as raison sur ce point. Je n'ai eu qu'à dire à Heero que j'aimerais sortir avec lui pour qu'il accepte. En fait, si je lui ai demandé à lui, c'est parce que je savais que tu l'aimais, et je ne voulais pas un couple basé sur deux mensonges, et je ne savais pas trop ce que Wufei pensait des couples homosexuels, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'air choqué lorsque je lui ai parlé d'une possible relation entre Heero et Trowa.

-Attends, si tu avais des doutes sur Heero et Trowa, pourquoi crois-tu maintenant que Heero m'aime ? Et si tu le croyais pris, pourquoi lui avoir proposé de sortir avec toi ? C'est pas clair ton histoire.

-Ben, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur lorsqu'on a emménagé ici, j'ai compris qu'Heero ne ressentait rien de plus pour Trowa que l'amitié qui nous unit tous, et je ne me suis rendu compte qu'il t'aimait que lorsque vous avez annoncé que vous sortiez ensemble avec Trowa. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il n'est pas bel et bien amoureux de Heero lui aussi, à la vue de sa jalousie lorsque lui et moi avons fait notre annonce.

-Bon, si je comprends, tu veux que je rompe avec mon petit ami pour me mettre avec le tien ?… Ca marche. Mais à une condition : que tu réfléchisses bien au fait que Trowa n'était pas forcément jaloux d'Heero. De toute façon tu t'en doutes déjà, sinon c'est avec lui que tu serais en train de parler, pour que ce soit lui qui soit heureux avec notre cher perfect soldat, non ?

-… Hmmm. Tu sais quoi Duo ? T'as raison plus souvent qu'à ton tour, en fait.

-Merci. Et maintenant, si on allait rompre ?

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre trois

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENSEMBLE**

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : Gundam Wing

Couples : c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que je vous le dis.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : POV 5.

Note : fic non anti-réléniste.

* * *

Chapitre trois

Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne supporte plus l'ambiance ici. Même Duo-on-ne-me-fait-pas-taire-Maxwell parle peu depuis qu'il a rompu avec Trowa il y a une semaine. Quatre a rompu le jour-même avec Heero. Il a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de mentir, la même raison que Duo. Résultat, Heero et Trowa sont persuadés qu'ils ont rompu parce qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et depuis ils viennent me voir tous les jours (individuellement) pour que je les aide à mettre ceux qu'ils appellent les « deux têtes de mules » ensemble. Moi aussi, je vois deux têtes de mules, mais ce n'est pas les mêmes. Ca fait une semaine que Duo et Quatre essaient de leur parler et qu'ils ne veulent rien entendre ! Enfin, au moins je n'ai plus à supporter les « Heero... » en sanglotés de Rél', puisque maintenant elle dort avec Quatre. Ce que c'était dur de l'entendre se lamenter comme ça ! Mais en fait… Le texte de mon nouveau voisin de chambre n'est guère différent, puisque maintenant c'est Duo qui dort dans ma chambre. Donc encore des « Heero ! » plein de larmes retenues toute la nuit. Parce que bien sûr, même la nuit, le shazi en chef ne pleure pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Celui dont j'entends le nom toutes les nuits, lui, dort avec Trowa. Je crois que je vais demander à changer de chambre avec lui, histoire d'aider un peu l'excité. Mais je me demande si je gagnerai au change, risquant d'entendre désormais des « Quatre… Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? » d'un français incapable de voir que l'objet de son affection n'a d'yeux, justement, que pour lui. Enfin… Rien ne peut être pire que d'entendre Léna soupirer après quelqu'un qui ne la verra jamais autrement que comme une amie. Le tout, ça va être de trouver un prétexte pour changer de chambre. Et en plus va falloir que j'explique la manœuvre à cet idiot. Quoique ce ne sera peut-être pas la peine, il n'a pas besoin de connaître mes raisons officieuses. Je pense que Quatre m'aidera. Enfin, s'il ne me soupçonne pas d'avoir des vues sur son français, parce que c'est ce qu'il croit maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte que je ne m'intéresse pas à Duo… Pffff… ils comprennent rien… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse, et c'est évident…

Voilà, j'ai changé de chambre depuis deux nuits. Oh miracle, Trowa est aussi silencieux la nuit que le jour, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai pu dormir une nuit entière. En fait, depuis qu'on a habite ici, parce qu'on s'est offert des vacances et que résultat, mes nouveaux colocataires successifs (on avait que deux chambres pour cinq avant, donc j'avais déjà des colocataires de chambres) ne sont plus assez fatigués pour se taire la nuit. En tout cas, ce stratagème a marché. Personne n'a trouvé bizarre que je ne veuille pas dormir avec Duo, puisqu'il est connu que je ne le supporte pas, et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de parler à Quatre. Le lendemain matin, Heero est arrivé dans la cuisine en marchant comme dans un rêve, un grand sourire bêta aux lèvres, a pris de la nourriture pour nourrir vingt personnes durant trois jours, et depuis on n'a revu ni lui ni Duo. Heureusement que les murs sont insonorisés.

De l'autre côté, Trowa, tout à sa peine, ne s'est rendu compte de rien et cherche toujours le moyen de mettre Duo et Quatre ensemble, sans se rendre compte que ce dernier essaie de lui parler. Et là, je ne trouve pas de prétexte pour rechanger de chambre.

Mais ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls. Je m'inquiète davantage pour Léna. Je l'ai trouvé hier en larmes (elle est moins aveugle que Trowa). J'aurai aimé la consoler, mais je ne crois pas être doué pour cela. Et puis je comprends trop bien son chagrin pour lui être d'une grande aide, car je ne vois ce qui pourrait adoucir le fait de ne pas être aimé comme on aime, je connais si bien cette douleur. Réléna est comme moi : trop fière pour montrer sa peine et ainsi gâcher la joie des autres ; quoique je soupçonne que chez elle, la deuxième raison est plus forte que la fierté, contrairement à chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun de nous deux ne veut être vu en train de pleurer. C'est à ça que je pensais en reculant. Mais je voudrais l'aider. J'ai besoin de conseils, et mes amis ne peuvent m'en donner ; ils sont trop pris pas leurs propres histoires, ce que je ne leur reproche pas, ils ont mis suffisamment de temps pour si mettre comme ça, et en plus, si Léna s'est cachée pour pleurer, ce n'est pas pour que je le leur révèle. Je ne devrai même pas être au courant. Cependant, comme je le suis, je prends le téléphone et compose un numéro que je n'ai pas fait depuis longtemps.

-Allo, Sally ? J'ai besoin de ton aide…

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre quatre

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENSEMBLE**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : POV 5.

Couples : toujours pas.

Note : fic non anti-réléniste

* * *

Chapitre quatre

Je n'ai encore rien expliqué à Sally. Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de son aide pour un problème qui n'est pas d'ordre médical. On a rendez-vous demain dans un café à quatre heures. Il faut que j'attende jusque là en voyant la peine de Rél' sans même savoir si Sally pourra m'aider. Et en plus je me suis cloîtré dans ma chambre soit-disant pour méditer, en fait parce que Léna étant partie faire les courses-non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la seule fille, on a établi un roulement et c'est son tour-, cela permettait à Quatre de se retrouver seul avec Trowa. Le problème, c'est que j'ai faim. Et en plus je m'emm… je m'ennuie. J'aurais bien accompagné Léna, mais le règlement est formel : quand c'est le tour de quelqu'un de faire une tâche, interdit de l'aider !Donc pas le droit de l'accompagner. Et voilà pourquoi je suis seul dans cette chambre. Duo et Heero n'ont toujours pas reparu. A mon avis ils se font leur lune de miel. C'est sûr même. Je suis très content pour eux. Oui, je suis vraiment content qu'ils soient ensemble. Oh, je m'ennuie trop, là, je descends.

Je marche doucement dans les escaliers. Je vais aller dans la cuisine, en espérant que les futurs tourtereaux n'y sont pas- d'ailleurs j'espère bien que ce n'est plus « futurs » maintenant. Se faisant je passe devant la porte du salon. Pas de bruit. Quand même un peu inquiet, je colle mon oreille contre la porte. Je n'entends toujours rien. J'ouvre la porte. Il n'y a que Trowa. C'est pas vrai ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je m'emmerde pour rien ! Je sens la colère qui monte. Allons, un peu de calme.

-Trowa ?Où est Quatre ?

Il relève la tête de son livre.

-Je ne sais pas. Avec Duo, je pense. Il est parti en criant tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. On était en train de parler de Duo, et il s'est énervé tout à coup. Il a dit que je ne comprenais rien à rien.

OK… Apparemment Quatre n'a pas apprécié que Tro lui parle encore de ses prétendus sentiments pour Duo sans l'écouter suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il essayait de se déclarer. Je suis revenu sur ma première opinion. Ces deux-là n'ont jamais été ensemble de quelque façon que ce soit, sinon ce serait beaucoup plus simple maintenant. Allez on va essayer de faire rentrer quelques petits détails dans cette tête de mule.

-Barton, je serais étonné d'apprendre que Winner est avec le shazi, vu que je doute qu'il apprécie de tenir la chandelle entre lui et Yuy. Autant que je sache, il n'a rien d'un voyeur.

Ah, on dirait qu'en revenant sur mon ancienne habitude d'employer les noms de famille, j'ai réussi à attirer suffisamment son attention pour qu'il comprenne ce que je dis. Pas trop tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Wufei, Duo ne peut être avec Heero.

-Ah bon ? C'est pas toi qui était venu me demander combien il fallait de chambres et de lits pour eux deux ?

Il me regarde un instant, l'espoir renaît dans ses yeux, puis s'éteint. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore .

-Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir tenter ta chance avec lui.

QUOI ? C'est pas vrai ! Il peut pas être aussi con !

-N'importe quoi Barton !

Cette fois je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me forcer pour utiliser son nom de famille. Je suis vraiment TRÈS en colère.

-Je ne suis pas homo, même si je suis le seul de nous cinq et que je n'ai rien contre cela ! De plus, Quatre n'est pas assez idiot pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi ! Bien qu'apparemment, t'avoir choisi toi relève encore plus de la connerie ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller lui parler et lui dire ce que tu ressens !

Trowa me regarde, complètement éberlué :

-Mais…Mais… Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu devrais déjà être en haut !

Il file.

-Bon, je pense que je vais aller à la rencontre de Réléna, dis-je, pour moi seul. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre cinq

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENSEMBLE**

Disclamer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : Gundam Wing

Couples : bon, vous devez avoir compris la combinaison maintenant, mais c'est pas encore officiel. Chapitre suivant.

Genre : POV 5

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Note : fic non anti-réléniste

* * *

Chapitre cinq

Après ma « discussion » avec Trowa, je suis sorti, espérant que l'air frais me calmerait. De plus, Réléna n'allait plus tarder à rentre avec les courses, et il était probable qu'elle serait surchargée, et je voulais l'aider.

Après quelques pas dans la rue en direction du magasin où elle a l'habitude d'aller pour faire les courses, je l'aperçois en effet au loin, avançant difficilement sous le poids de ses achats, comme je l'avais prévu. J'ai couru vers elle pour la soulager au plus vite d'au moins une partie de ce poids. Quand j'arrivai en face d'elle, elle me fit un petit sourire et acquiesça de la tête à ma proposition d'aide.

-Wufei ?

-Oui ? demandai-je, quand même un peu surpris qu'elle m'adresse la parole, car elle savait aussi bien que les autres que je n'étais pas toujours très social.

-Est-ce que je pourrais revenir dormir dans ta chambre ? Je sais bien que je suis plus bruyante que Trowa, mais j'aimerais laisser une chance à Quatre de s'expliquer avec lui. Promis, j'essaierai de faire moins de bruit. Je sais que je suis parfois énervante, mais tu sais…

-D'accord, l'interrompis-je, n'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre prononcer le nom d'Heero.

-Quoi ? fit-elle un peu surprise que je l'interrompe comme ça.

-C'est d'accord pour que tu reviennes dormir dans ma chambre. De toute façon je crois qu'on ne va pas nous laisser le choix.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, et bien… J'ai un peu crié après Trowa tout à l'heure ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire, toujours un peu triste. Cette tristesse ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le jour où Heero nous avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Quatre. Même lorsqu'ils avaient rompu, elle n'avait pas repris espoir. Après tout, elle n'est pas plus aveugle que moi. Elle a très bien compris ce qui ce passait, elle. Mais ça me réchauffe le cœur de la voir sourire à nouveau.

Pendant que je pensais à ça, elle avait repris la parole :

-Ainsi tu as réussi à forcer Trowa à écouter Quatre ? Ce coup-ci vous êtes tous heureux. Tant mieux, finit-elle avec un petit soupir.

Ce soupir me fendit le cœur. Tant pis pour Sally, je n'attendrai pas ses conseils. Je vais essayer de la consoler tout seul. De toute façon on arrive à la maison. On va pouvoir s'installer dans le salon, puisque les deux couples sont dans leurs chambres. Normalement bien sûr.

Sauf que lorsqu'il s'agit de pilotes de Gundam, rien ne se passe jamais normalement.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le salon, nous tombons sur Trowa et Quatre. Le blond regarde le brun, un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quatre a perdu tout son courage ou quoi ? Ils ont pas encore fini. Léna et moi échangeons un regard surpris. Tant pis pour nos principes, on va écouter aux portes. Ils ne nous ont pas vus, tant mieux. Trowa reprend la parole :

-Quatre, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été à ton écoute ces derniers temps. Tu as voulu qu'on redescende car tu ne voulais pas être surpris par ta voisine de chambrée, alors maintenant, pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire depuis ta rupture avec Heero ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu te sois mis en colère de cette façon tout à l'heure ? Je te promets de ne pas t'interrompre.

-Trowa…

La voix de Quatre est trop faible. Trowa va avoir du boulot pour le faire parler maintenant. A moins qu'il ne prenne son courage à deux mains, ça va être long. Mais apparemment il est décidé, puisqu'il se rapproche de celui qui vient de murmurer.

-Quatre, cela me brise le cœur de te voir dans cet état. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Il s'est agenouillé devant lui, et lui relève doucement la tête qu'il a pris entre ses mains pour croiser ses yeux.

-Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi.

-Trowa ? Est-ce que… Dois-je comprendre…

L'espoir qu'on lit dans ses yeux dit apparemment à Trowa tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir. Il approche tout doucement ses lèvres du visage de Quatre, et… Oui ! Ils s'embrassent. J'échange à nouveau un regard avec Léna.

-Laissons-les maintenant, souffle-t-elle. On monte changer tes affaires et celles de Quatre de chambre ? Je sais que les murs sont insonorisés, mais plus on sera loin de ces deux couples, moins il y aura de risques que les bruits passent les murs. Après tout ta chambre et celle de Hee… Duo sont contiguës, alors que la mienne est isolée.

Elle fait tout pour paraître aller bien, mais son interruption pour ne pas dire le nom de Heero en dit suffisamment sur ses pensées.

-Oui, autant les laisser seuls. Apparemment, eux non plus on va cesser de les voir pendant un petit moment. Et je doute qu'ils pensent à changer leurs affaires de place avant un moment, donc autant le faire maintenant. Et puisqu'on va se partager le reste de la maison, et qu'on est en week-end pour trois jours, ça te dirait de faire une ballade demain matin ? Je partirais bien pour la journée, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Sally dans l'après-midi.

-Ah, ta belle Sally… Ca va bien avec elle ?

-Je ne suis pas avec elle. Elle me trouve trop jeune, et ce n'est pas elle que j'aime. Alors, cette balade ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste. Mais elle a accepté. Tant mieux, il faut qu'elle se change les idées.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre six

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENEMBLE**

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : POV 5.

Couples : 1+2+1, 3+4+3, R+1, 5+R.

Note : je suppose que l'affichage des couples me dispense de le préciser encore…(ceux qui se demandent de quoi je parle, allez jeter un coup d'œil aux notes des chapitres précédents)

* * *

Chapitre six

-Alors, Réléna ? Pas trop épuisée ?

-Si, un peu. Mais j'ai passée une bonne matinée. Merci de t'occuper de moi, Wufei. Je sais que je ne suis pas d'une compagnie des plus réjouissantes en ce moment.

-Tu as peu parlé, c'est vrai. Mais c'est compréhensible, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligée de paraître aller bien quand ça n'est pas le cas. On pourrait t'aider, si tu nous laissais faire.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'ils en ont seulement envie ? Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Personne n'est jamais mort parce que repoussé par l'amour de sa vie.

-Si ça avait si peu d'importance, je ne t'aurais pas surprise en train de pleurer il y a quelques jours. Réléna, repris-je avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas embêter les autres avec tes sentiments, mais n'oublie pas que tu peux me parler. Je serais là pour t'écouter. Je te comprends. Moi aussi je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne me rend pas mes sentiments.

Elle m'a regardé un moment, l'air de se demander qui j'aimais, mais elle n'a pas semblé trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Elle s'est contentée de me sourire, du sourire triste qui la caractérise désormais, et de me dire qu'elle s'en souviendrait et n'hésiterait pas à me parler.

-Et encore merci pour cette matinée, a-t-elle fini.

-Pas de quoi. Je me serais ennuyé tout seul. On va appeler ça un échange de bons procédés, OK ?

-OK.

Et nous sommes rentrés pour manger, en tête à tête, puisqu'à l'instar d'Heero quelques jours plus tôt, Quatre est entré un grand sourire aux lèvres, a pris des provisions pour quinze jours et est reparti, prenant lui le temps de nous adresser un petit signe de tête.

L'après-midi, je suis allée à mon rendez-vous avec Sally. Je lui ai expliqué le problème, Réléna amoureuse d'Heero, lui enfin casé avec Duo, Léna trop soucieuse de notre joie pour nous montrer sa peine, et ce que j'avais fait pour lui éviter de se sentir trop seule avec la récente mise en ménage de Trowa et Quatre. Elle m'a regardé un instant, puis elle m'a juste posé une question :

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Hein ?

-Réléna… Tu l'aimes ?

J'ai rougi. Furieusement rougi. Du moins, si on en juge par son éclat de rire.

-HAHAHA...Pas la peine… haha… de répondre, ton visage… hahhahah… parle pour toi…HAAAHAAA !!!

Je lui ai jeté un regard furieux, grogné un « Onna », puis je me suis repris et lui ai demandé :

-Bon alors, tu peux me conseiller ?

-Ah, Wufei… Tu as déjà très bien commencé. Lui faire savoir que tu étais là et tenter de lui changer les idées était la meilleure chose à faire. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de continuer comme ça, à l'écouter et à ne rien dire aux autres. Ne la force à rien, OK ? Si tu trouves qu'elle se renferme trop, essaie de la convaincre de sortir, mais ne l'y force surtout pas. Elle t'en voudrait, et elle perdrait sa dernière porte de sortie. Parce qu'elle fait partie de votre famille, maintenant, et elle ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un qui ne soit pas l'un de vous. Alors Wufei, même si tu ne l'aimais pas, ça ne tarderait pas à être le cas. Parce que personne d'autre ne serait assez proche de toi.

Je n'ai rien répondu pendant un moment. Et même après, je n'ai pas fait de remarques là-dessus. Je lui ai juste demandé ce qu'elle devenait, elle. Et j'ai compris qu'elle avait raison, parce que je le faisais surtout par politesse. Nous nous suffisons à nous-même, tous les six. Les autres ne sont que du superflu. Jamais l'un de nous ne pourra aimer quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas partie de ce qu'elle a appelé à juste titre : « notre famille ». Plus que des collègues ou des amis : une famille. Plus encore sans doute. Sally s'est contenté de sourire et de me dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse avec son petit ami dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait un de ces jours nous dire bonjour, et je lui ai conseillé d'attendre un peu, que nos deux couples de tourtereaux soient sortis de leur chambre. Et la conversation s'est arrêtée là. Tant mieux si elle est heureuse, mais cela ne compte pour mon propre bonheur. Seul celui des cinq autres membres de ma famille compte vraiment. Le reste n'est qu'en surplus. Et c'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour que Réléna sourie un jour sincèrement à nouveau. A moi peut-être, mais c'est plus que secondaire, je le sais maintenant.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre sept

**VIVRE ET AIMER ENSEMBLE**

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : POV 5.

Couples : 1+2+1, 3+4+3, R+1, 5+R.

Note : Dernier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre sept

C'est la fête aujourd'hui. Deux ans que nous nous sommes installés ensemble après la guerre, un an que nous habitons ici avec Réléna. C'est un anniversaire important pour nous. Duo est monté sur la table, complètement ivre, et il entame un strip-tease sous l'œil réprobateur d'Heero, d'autant qu'on a des invités : Sally et son mari (oui, elle a épousé son petit ami dont elle m'avait parlé et dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom), Hilde et son petit ami, Howard et les Sweepers, les profs J, G, S, O et H, qui ne savent toujours pas qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec Shinigami, au vu de leurs yeux exorbités, oui, J y arrive avec ses yeux cybernétiques… Enfin bon tous les gens qu'on a rencontré durant la guerre. Quatre cache son sourire dans ses bras qu'il a croisés sur l'épaule de Trowa qui, lui, ne se prive pas de montrer son amusement. Lui et Heero avaient beaucoup changé lorsqu'ils sont enfin sortis avec leur compagnon respectif de leurs chambres, à quelques jours d'écart. Réléna a mis du temps pour se remettre, mais ça fait à peu près un mois que son sourire n'est plus jamais entaché de tristesse. Comme moi, elle est célibataire. Mais elle a compris il y a une semaine que c'était elle, et personne d'autre, que j'aimais.

flash-back

J'étais sur le point de sortir pour aller faire un tour en ville lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

-Wu !

C'était Réléna, et non Duo, qui m'appelait ainsi. Elle avait adopté ce surnom avec le temps, et bizarrement, alors que je criais toujours après Maxwell quand il l'utilisait, ça ne me gênait pas quand c'était elle. Je m'étais retourné et lui avait souri.

-Salut Rél'. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-Non, je me demandais juste si je pouvais t'accompagner, puisque tu sors.

-Pourquoi pas, ça me ferait plaisir.

On avait fait quelques pas dehors lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Je vais mieux, tu sais. Tu n'es plus obligé d'accepter ma compagnie juste pour me faire plaisir. Quand je te dérange, tu peux me le dire.

Je dois dire que cette remarque m'a surpris. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle se sentait mieux et n'était plus amoureuse de Heero (mes nuits complètes depuis quelques temps étaient là pour en témoigner), mais pourquoi pensait-elle qu'elle me dérangeait ? Je lui répondis avec mon cœur.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais, Léna. Je suis toujours content de passer du temps avec toi.

-Même si tu préférerais être avec celle que tu aimes ?

Je me souvins lui avoir avoué aimer quelqu'un à sens unique.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, fis-je, de manière ni très appropriée ni très convaincante.

Elle me regarda, et je vis la compréhension puis le remord apparaître dans son regard. Je me détournais.

-Wufei…je suis désolée…J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt.

Elle me contourna et m'embrassa. Oh mon Dieu, ce baiser ! Un simple contact de lèvres pourtant. Mais il m'a quand même fallu toute ma force de volonté pour le rompre. Devant l'incompréhension dans son regard, je m'expliquais.

-Réléna…. Je t'aime plus que tout… Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu te lies à moi par reconnaissance ou par simple pitié. En ce moment, tu n'éprouves rien de plus fort pour moi que de l'amitié. Alors ne mens pas, ni en paroles ni en actes.

Elle me regardait encore, les larmes dans les yeux. Je me haïssais de la faire pleurer, mais son regard disait que j'avais deviné juste. Je ne sais plus qui de nous deux a repris la parole pour annoncer qu'il valait mieux que nous cessions de nous voir pendant un moment. Mais de toute façon, l'autre a acquiescé.

fin flash-back

Nous ne nous sommes plus reparlé depuis. Je suis assis, et je tourne le vin dans mon verre. J'ai presque envie de me saouler, si ce n'était pas si peu dans mon caractère. Le bonheur de mes compagnons me déprime. Réléna… J'espère que tu vas être heureuse. Je t'aime tant…

-Wufei…

C'est elle. Je me tourne lentement vers elle, me demandant pourquoi elle rompt notre statu quo.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Mais une semaine sans toi, ça été dur… Bien plus dur que je ne m'y attendais… Je crois que… Non, j'en suis sûre maintenant… Je m'en doutais déjà lors de cette conversation il y a une semaine, mais aujourd'hui j'en suis certaine…

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir. Euh non, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que Trowa, mais je n'ose pas y croire. Pourtant ces yeux me disent que chaque mot qu'elle dit est vrai.

-Oh et puis zut, pourquoi je tourne autour du pot moi ? Je t'aime Wufei, depuis un bon moment maintenant ! Et pas parce que tu as été là pour moi, ou parce que j'ai peur d'être rejetée de nouveau, mais parce que c'est toi, tout simplement ! Juste toi…

Là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, et encore moins quoi faire…Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant…Ca doit être une manie dans notre « famille » de compliquer les choses quand il n'y en a pas besoin ! Je sais parfaitement quoi faire, en fait. Je lui souris, et alors qu'elle fait de même, je l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser. Un baiser passionné, dans lequel je mets tout mon amour pour elle. Elle y répond de même. Ses lèvres, la façon dont elle colle son corps contre le mien, tout cela prouve que mon amour est réciproque. Et c'est sans penser davantage que je la soulève dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans notre chambre comme une mariée.

**FIN**


End file.
